Haunted
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: Godric. The name I swear I would love until the day I died. The truth was that name had gotten me killed. No longer writing.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted: A True Blood Story Chapter 1: Unpleasant memories All Rights Belong To Original Owners

You shouldn t have made that deal I said looking at him stricken.  
When he didn t acknowledge me I turned to the window Crying.  
A ghost crying it was pathetic even if it was true.  
I felt ice cold arms wrap around my waist I guess everything felt cold now a days.  
What would you rather I do live an eternity knowing that your death was my fault He said coldly.  
It s better than the alternative I snuffled.  
He squeezed me waist as hard as he could.  
Had I d been alive my waist probably be broken or I would of suffered from loss of breath.  
The witch maybe evil but she makes good on her promises even if they aren't in her favour. He said kissing my neck softly.  
I held down the feeling to turn around and kiss him passionately. But before I could say anything else I heard a crash outside.  
Waking with a start I bolted upwards in my bed. This dream had been haunting me ever since I had come back from the wretched life of being chained to the brink of death.  
Those months of being forever unable to be seen heard or unable to touch had ruined me forever taking away whatever small spark of sanity I had left. Hearing thoughts had never been easy and hearing things I would rather keep buried was the worst. Being a ghost meant I could see all my other family members that had been not only alive but dead also including my newly dead grandmother at the time who told me it was wrong to hold onto my previous life. My sister was the one I watched the most my dear Hadley I was jealous of her. She could live her life without being cursed with hearing other thoughts than her own. Her son however was the most unlucky the first male in a long time to have the curse.  
Lifting myself out of the comfort of my bed I could tell there was a human in the house right away. I guess my roommate and best friend was at it again trying to break another girl s fragile heart either that or he had found his midnight snack. Kyle was my handsome best friend we had grown up together we were as close as too people could get until he was turned into a vampire. When he was human we never had succumbed to dating it was just too weird to think about.  
Pulling on my favorite pair of knee high boots and worn leather jacket I walked out to the balcony the place I treasured dearest. I usually came to the balcony when I needed to think or be alone. Leaning over the edge of the ledge my long brown hair blowing in the wind and green eyes shut. One of the memories I had buried so long ago came to life haunting me to the very core. The night I meet him.  
The night my life changed forever. The night I met Godric.  
Harlequins Kyle said using his super speed to get in front of me getting which almost gave me a heart attack in the process.  
Gees, Kyle how many times do I have to tell you not to do that, and don t call me that I hissed hitting him on the arm playfully.  
Not my fault Harley that you can t handle a little vampire trick. he said showing his fangs.  
I took his chin in my hand and squeezed saying Why am I still your friend?  
As we walked to the end of the line to the nightclub that had both human and vampires in it. Kyle through his arm around my waist squeezing me tight.  
At least I don t read minds and also not an insane person Kyle whispered in my ear.  
I wanted to hit him but resisted that urge as I heard a man hitting on me in his mind. Kyle must have caught on to what I was hearing because he flashed his fangs at the man. Over the years Kyle had grown accustomed to what I heard from people s minds. I reached on my tip toes and said Thanks We had finally made it to the front of the line at Dallas s finest club you had to be at least 15 to enter and 21 to get drinks. I had just turned 16 a few weeks ago so I could enter without any problems. As me and Kyle walked through the door some of the men turned their heads at me the human ones of course. I told you, you should have worn a parka . Kyle always said a snide comment like that when men looked at me both vampire, and human. Kyle had always been protective, treating me as a younger sister even though we looked nothing alike. Kyle was the type that made girls swoon when they looked into his deep blue eyes, and as his last girlfriend said and I quote silky smooth ash hair.  
I on the other hand almost everyone who knew me thought I was crazy believe me I hear the things they say about me. But the other men who didn t know me thought that my one shoulder black tank top and leather short skirt and leather high heels where hot. Some of the men s thoughts where not very nice which actually almost made me want to barf. My brown hair was wrapped in a tight bun on top of my head giving a good view of my slender neck. My full lips applied with clear lip gloss and long dark mascara lashes.  
I felt a pair of eyes bore at me I couldn t pick out who was looking but I could sense it was behind me. I turned my head to look behind me but couldn t see anything. While my neck was turned Kyle took the liberty to sniff my neck as he often did that when he didn t want a vampire to look at me the wrong way which meant when a vampire looked at me like food. Half an hour later the thoughts from all the humans eventually became unbearable and I put a hand on my head trying to get the head ach to stop. Kyle came behind me with a pretty blond who had two fresh bite marks on her neck and said Are you alright Harley the sound of worry in his voice. The only response I could come up with was I need to get out of here Kyle . Tears filling my eyes as I said the words I said so many times before Kyle looked back at the blond and said I ll take you home. I could tell Kyle didn t want to leave so I said what any good friend said No you stay I ll be okay putting a hand on his cheek. Kyle leaned into my hand and said Be safe . Soon after Kyle moved to the back of the bar with the blond I went to the front of the club, and received me jacket and purse. As I left the entrance of the club I was hit with cold air it seemed to cool my senses taking away some of the head ach, and voices in my head.  
The streets of Dallas where empty usually you would see both vampire and human couples walking everywhere in the street s but tonight an eerie stillness had fallen over the city. Kyle and I shared a house 3 blocks from the club after my dad died and mom was in rehab the only family I had left was my grandma, sister and 2 cousins.  
This was around the time Kyle s maker (Erin) had bought him a three bedroom house, and since Kyle always had a problem with being alone he had offered me a place to stay.  
When I was one block away I took off my heels and when I stopped I heard a twig snap. Making my head snap backwards. When I turned around a female vampire stood in front of me teeth bared saying You smell good. Before I could react I found myself being thrown into the nearest alley the vampire pushed my back into a wall hard and she took my chin in one hand and tilted my head to the side. The vampire said This is going to be fun and sank her fangs into my skin. The pain was excoriating I could feel my body getting weaker by the second. What are you? The vampire said as she lifted her head away from my neck. I could barely hear her but before she could finish me off the vampire was flung away from me making me slide down the wall and onto my butt. I looked weakly up seeing three other vampires one female and another male vampire holding the other vampires arms restraining her. The other person I guessed a vampire also looked no more to be than seven teen eight teen at most. The younger vampire had his back to me but from what I could see he had dark hair and some weird tattoos on his back from where his shirt went low on his back.  
Feeding off an innocent Kara how could you be so vulgar and on someone no more than a child. I was surprised when the younger vampire said this.  
The vampire said nothing looking at me with hunger her fangs fully extended.  
What do you want us to do with her? The cowboy looking vampire said as he watched the female vampire he was restraining.  
Take her to the nest Stan the younger vampire said I have something to take care of Do you want me to stay? The female vampire questioned the younger looking one.  
No I will be back to the nest shortly Isabel the young vampire replied. The vampires all ran as fast as they could accept the younger one who was walking toward me.  
I could feel my breathing getting slower by the second. Do not be alarmed child I mean you no harm the vampire said as he crouched beside me.  
If I could have moved I would have. My blood was still coming through the small bit marks on my neck.  
What is your name? He questioned.  
Har ley I told him weakly.  
I am truly sorry for what she did to you the vampire apologized as he bit his wrist.  
I tried to turn away but I was too weak.  
It is alright drink child the vampire comforted me as he put his wrist near my mouth.  
When he saw my hesitation he sighed and said You will not turn do not worry This time when the vampire put his wrist near my mouth I opened my lips and he moved his wrist the reminder of the way then my lip gloss smeared lips touched his wrist. I expected the blood to be tarty, and rusty like when I used to stick my paper cut finger in my mouth. Instead I found the liquid to taste sweet and delicious. After a few moments I felt my strength come back and moved my hands to wrap around the vampires arm he let me drink for a few more seconds before he said That is enough slowly pulling his wrist away from my mouth. I reluctantly let go. The vampire slowly rose and warned Do not ever go out at night alone especially with the way that you smell .  
Before I could ask a name he left in a speed of light leaving me to myself on the hard ash fault ground.  
I slowly walked back into my bedroom the reminder of the memory left leaving my face with no emotions on the surface underneath I felt pain. Carefully I laid down covering myself up with the blanket closing off the outside world as I slowly fell into the depths of unconsciousness.  
Waking up had been the hardest thing to deal with in my life I guess waking up in your own grave did that to a person. After I went to bed last night no dreams had filled my head just emptiness nothing. It was just after three in the morning I realized that Kyle would still be up for about another three hours so looking at myself In the mirror I did as best as I could to fix myself. Getting ready in the morning s was hard no amount of makeup would fix that I looked like the dead. Personally I don t know why that I looked like a vampire, but I did. I think it was because a vampire s life was given to resurrect me. I still smelt the same and could still read minds. I could eat all humans food; I could gain weight trust me I went from a size two to three in just two months. According to Kyle I also still tasted the same. Once I had accidently cut myself and I told Kyle to taste my blood he said it tasted like it did before even tastier.  
I walked down the stairs slowly taking my time waiting to see Kyle.  
Harley why are you trying to get yourself killed? Kyle questioned looking at me from head to toe.  
I m not trying to get killed; I m just trying to make you work hard tonight besides it is a party isn t it? I told Kyle.  
Kyle s maker had insisted that he attend a party hosted by a vampire nest well known in the vampire community. And ever since Kyle had found out about the vampire attack he had been very protective so which meant I was his date You will be the death of both of us Harlequins Kyle laughed.  
I guess it s a good thing that you are already dead. I couldn t contain the snide comment any longer.  
Kyle just glared as we pulled up to a house that was breath taking.  
Remind me again who lives here? I asked Kyle.  
The vampire sheriff of Texas and his nest mates. Kyle said blankly.  
I don t know why you dragged me here I have better things to do than go to a vampire party. I wailed.  
It wasn t my idea believe me it was Erin s , Kyle didn t sound to amused.  
At this point Kyle had pulled up to the house and opened my door saying Ready buttercup? he asked sarcastically.  
Try not to embarrass me I told him.  
I think you have it the other way around Harlequins Kyle said as we were greeted by a vampire who had a list like the bouncers at a club. Kyle was being a dick to me again. Had he been talking to someone else they might have thought those words would be the beginning of a war.  
Kyle Marshalls Kyle told the man.  
Go in the vampire said deeply.  
As we walked in Kyle put his arm around my neck telling any vampire who wanted to suck my blood they couldn t at least not without Kyle taking a round or two out of them.  
Around the house were many vampires, and human companions most of which were talking to each other but some were staring deeply into each other s eyes. I had never dated anyone before let alone kissed anyone so I never knew what it was like to feel the way most of people here did.  
Ever since I had walked into the house I had a strange feeling about something but I couldn t place what I had the strange feel about.  
My son Kyle turned around to see his maker Erin standing in front of us in her black floor length dress with her hair wrapped in a bun on the side. Erin looked like she had been turned at thirty two but was actually only twenty five at the time of her change 40 years ago. When Erin came Kyle took his arm off from around my neck.  
Have you talked to our host yet Haley Erin turned to me.  
That s not my name and no Kyle hasn t been there yet Erin I firmly told her.  
Well Kyle you should go it will be in my best int...I mean your best intreast if you be polite to your host Erin said to her prot g not taking her eyes off me.  
I will later can I walk around first ?"Kyle asked even though it seemed more like a statment then a question.  
Erin just glared at Kyle, and left.  
Kyle walked with me around the house my brown curls bouncing as we walked arm and arm until he couldn't hold off meeting the host of the party any longer.  
Kyle took me to a lineup that wasn't very far but long enough which lead to a person's study.  
As Kyle and I moved up the line I could hear both men and women's voices greeting a younger sounding voice that sounded familer If only I could place where I heard it.  
It was mine and Kyle's turn to walk up to the vampire which gave me the shocker of my life.  
It was him. The one that saved me I knew that deep down I was holding my shocked expression. Over the years I had grown accustomed to keeping my facial expressions hidden but I could tell the vampire ahead of me wasn't surprised to see me.  
Before I could say anything Kyle said.  
" Thank you for having me here sheriff I'm Kyle Marshalls, and this my friend..."  
"Harley Hale" I interupted not letting Kyle know that this vampire had saved my life.  
"It is nice to meet you " The vampire sheriff of area 9 said. "And please injoy the party" The vampire turned to me acting like he didn't know me.  
Before I could say anything else Kyle took my hand and lead me away 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Readers I am sorry about two things first of all I am putting punctuation in but my computer will not let me publish anything with lots of punctuation and second if this story is confusing it is meant to be muhahahaha. Everything will be revealed in time with lots of flashbacks and sad memories.

The thoughts of all the other humans around me was starting to get unbearable like it usually does when around humans for a long period of time.  
Kyle was with two other vampires including his maker and the woman who was there when I was saved.  
"Hi sorry to interrupt but Kyle I need some air so i'm going outside" I told him as I pointed to outside.  
"Ok but first Harley Isabel, Isabel Harley" Kyle said as he introduced me to the vampire who helped saved my life.  
"Nice to meet you" I said implying I didn't want to let Kyle know that we had met before.  
The vampire looked shocked to see me but said "Nice to meet you as well"  
I smiled and walked my smile disappearing when I made it through the doors. As I shut the door I lend against the side of the house lucky that I didn't fall right down. Even though I made it outside the thoughts still got to me strong as ever. Then I felt a strong hand wrap around the top of my arm everything stopped there was no thoughts in my head just blankness. Slowly I turned my head not wanting to see who was beside me. I shouldn't of been shocked but I was none other than the vampire I wanted to talk was beside me.

I stood in the hallway that contained Kyle's room pacing back and forth in front of his door contemplating whether to go in or not.  
"Harley you're creating a draft" Kyle laughed with a smile on his face as he opened the door to his room.  
When Kyle used to make jokes I would laugh just to make him feel better even if the jokes weren't funny. Now a days I just looked at the ground and waited till he was done.  
Kyle's smile turned into a sad smile as he said "come in".  
Walking past Kyle I looked at the interior of his room boy had it changed since I had been away as Kyle put it. The walls that used to be blue were now red and the old photo's of Kyle in High School and with me now hung empty in there place Tru Blood posters and vampire role models. Kyle must have caught my stares as he said.  
"Things sure have changed haven't they Harley?"  
All I did was a slight nod I barely said a word nowadays my voice was what had gotten me into trouble in the first place that and other things.  
"Can I stay with you for awhile and talk?" I asked Kyle in a soft whisper.  
Kyle hugged me, letting me know he understood I was confused and in emotional and physical hug lasted for a little while until Kyle led me to sit on his couch in the corner of his room this was one item Kyle had kept in his room.  
"I...you know...was thinking...I should...go see...Isabel?"I told in small raspes Kyle. It still hurt to talk for a long amount of time.  
"You mean the sheriff of area 9 the one who was a nest mate of...?" Kyle was saying when I put my hand up to stop him and nodded.  
"Harley that could be dangerous" Kyle said a little weary.  
"Why?" I wondered.  
"Harley you've been gone for more than 3 years you're the reason that Godric killed himself ." Kyle said not thinking about what he said.  
Kyle must of saw the pain in my eyes because what he said next would have wounded his maker who he had no ties to today.  
"Harley you know that you have to move on I love you Harley don't lose yourself trying to hold on to the past you need to move on" Kyle pleaded.  
"Maybe...I'm not ready to...maybe I need closure."I told Kyle sadly knowing he was right  
"You better be sure of your choices I support you either way just don't drag me down with you." My best friend said giving in to my decision.  
"I'll go tomorrow night" I said as I got up leaving Kyle's room.

"You look surprised to see me." The vampire I wanted to talk to asked studying my face carefully.  
Thinking of an excuse I decided to say "No I was just daydreaming" even though I sounded like a moron.  
"I do believe I remember telling you to not go outside at night alone did I not?. The vampire said ignoring what I had just said.  
"Thanks for the advice." I told him not letting him know how grateful I really was to him.  
"You are dating the vampire you came with?" The vampire asked. After hearing this I burst into full fledged laughing fit.  
Caught off guard the vampire asked "Did I say something amusing?"  
"I'm sorry" I told him trying to contain myself.  
"No the fact that you think...Kyle has been my best friend since Pre-K ."I told him even though I didn't want to.  
"He seems to show much affection for you." The vamp told me.  
"Look I'm not comfortable talking to you about this I don't even know your name." I said I never was a person who liked to reveal much about my past since I didn't know much myself.  
"Godric that is what you can call me". The vamp informed apparently answering my question.  
"Godric?" "Okay". I said thinking it over.  
"Harley" Kyle called walking up to me and the vampire I now know as Godric.  
"Sheriff I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Kyle apologized when the saw who I was talking to.  
"Your human friend is very interesting." Godric told him while looking at me.  
"You may leave." Godric said giving Kyle promotion to let me go with him finally looking at Kyle.  
"Miss Hale it was nice to meet you." Smiling at both me and Kyle.

As Kyle walked me to the car I realized two things.  
First- I would never ever understand vampire politics.  
Second- I was in serious trouble.

What do you think so far?

Please leave reviews so I can see if I should continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTwiste dMidnightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. UPDATE

If i can't get 4 more reviews by 4 diffrent people then my story is going to be discontinued!


End file.
